


I (Don’t) Need A Hero

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bar Fight, Boys Kissing, Karaoke, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 01, Reconciliation, Singing, Tenderness, song lyrics as communication tools, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle needs Alex to be his wingman and gets his friend onstage for karaoke; unfortunately a bystander takes the lyrics of Alex’s song literally
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	I (Don’t) Need A Hero

“Please?” Kyle begged. “Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?”

“No” Alex replied with a smile while shaking his head. “No! No! No! No! No!”

“Why not?” Kyle’s face fell but he wasn’t deterred just yet. 

“Because I said no” Alex insisted.

They were arguing in the middle of Alex’s living room; Kyle was on the floor, petting Buffy affectionately on the stomach, while looking up at his friend with pleading eyes; Alex’s arms were folded across his chest. Kyle was dressed for a night out, Alex was prepared for a night on the couch.

“It’s karaoke night at Saturn’s Ring” Kyle continued “will you  _ please  _ come with me?”

“You know I don’t sing in public anymore” Alex replied.

“I didn’t say you  _ had  _ to sing… Just get out there and have some fun”

“I planned to have fun here tonight; I have beer and Netflix and-”

“Alex!” Kyle jumped to his feet. “Come  _ on _ ! Live a little”

“I live plenty”

“Look, I get you’re still wallowing over-”

“I am  _ not _ wallowing” Alex cut Kyle off mid sentence.

“You’re meant to be getting out there; seeing other people” Kyle argued “remember?”

“And you think going to Saturn’s Ring is going to help?” Alex sounded doubtful.

“How many dates have you been on since Guerin?”

“Six”

“Really?” Kyle frowned; this was news to him.

“Yes”

“How many different guys?”

“Six”

“Wow”

Alex narrowed his eyes at him; this was why he hadn’t mentioned any of these dates to his nosey friend.

“So how many of them did you screw?” Kyle asked.

“Kyle!” Alex was appalled he’d even asked yet had also been expecting it, another reason he hadn’t told Kyle about the dates.

“Oh come on, tell me!”

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business” he said almost indignantly.

“So none then” Kyle looked down at Buffy who was nuzzling her head against his leg for more attention. He leaned down to scratch behind her ears.

“Four” Alex whispered as he turned away and headed for the Kitchen.

“Four?” Kyle repeated, somewhat shocked. He scooped Buffy into his arms and hurried after his friend “you… you’re a man-whore!”

“Hey, you pushed”

Kyle followed and paused in the doorway, watched as Alex opened the refrigerator but didn’t take anything from it.

“And they were okay with the whole leg thing?” He pressed out of curiosity.

Alex closed the fridge and looked at his friend. Kyle immediately held Buffy up as a shield.

“Two of them didn’t even notice” Alex quietly confessed “let’s just say we didn’t exactly make it all the way to the bedroom”

“Okay” Kyle held one hand up in surrender “this is why you  _ need  _ to come with me tonight. You need to build a relationship with someone not just… you know? Meet someone you’ll want a second date with”

“Why are you pushing this?”

“Fine! You caught me… I need you to be my wingman”

“What?” Alex smirked.

Kyle placed Buffy on the floor and crossed his arms but didn’t look at Alex, he maintained eye contact with the beagle.

“There’s this girl… woman” he corrected himself “she just started at the hospital and I may have overheard a group saying they were going for karaoke night tonight and I can’t just show up on my own”

“So you need your gay bestie to go with you to make you look cooler to your work buddies?”

“Basically… yes… please?”

Alex sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head. He really wasn’t in the mood for it but Kyle had been real good to him the past few weeks and hadn’t asked much in return. Surely he could have a drink, survive a song or two then leave Kyle with his co-workers, right?

He looked down at his sweats and oversized egg stained shirt.

“Even dressed like  _ that  _ you’ll turn heads” Kyle assured him. Alex sighed again.

“Fine” he said as he rolled his eyes “but you’re paying the bar tab”

“Deal”

“I can drink like a sailor, you know”

“You can but you have work tomorrow so you won’t” Kyle replied with a knowing smile.

Alex shook his head, still amazed that Kyle knew his work schedule as well as his own. He didn’t say a word as he moved past his friend and went to change.

*

Half an hour later they climbed from the taxi and walked into Saturn’s Ring. It was a tourist bar so there were always new faces every night. Alex had scored two of his last six dates with guy’s he’d met here since he was still avoiding The Wild Pony.

Kyle held the door for his friend and they slipped into the venue which was more crowded than usual, especially for a weeknight. Alex scanned the room for Kyle’s work friends but couldn’t see any so he went in search of a table while Kyle got their drinks.

On the stage, a young man was serenading his girlfriend who appeared mortified but at least the crowd were enjoying it. By song’s end, a group of women walked in and made straight for a table close to the stage. Alex tried to read Kyle who was peering at the group, no doubt looking for his crush.

“So? Which one is she?” Alex eventually asked.

“The redhead” Kyle muttered as his face turned a shade similar to her hair.

“Nice” Alex nodded, “she’s cute”

“I know”

“Are you going to talk to her?”

“Not yet”

“Kyle”

“Just… gimmie a few minutes”

Alex nodded his head then leaned back in the chair, peering around the room, wondering if anyone might catch his eye. A flash of a hat caused him to do a double take but he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it  _ wasn’t  _ Guerin.

“Okay” Kyle got to his feet “another round?”

Alex nodded again despite not being even halfway through his first. Kyle moved towards the bar, bought two drinks then started back in Alex’s direction but casually strolled past the group of women.

He couldn’t hear the exchange but saw Kyle point towards him, every head at the table turned to look at him and Alex politely waved only to have them immediately indicate for him to join them.

Alex panicked but watched as Kyle made a comment then headed back to him.

“It’s okay” Kyle assured him “we can stay here”

“Sorry, I’m supposed to be your wingman” Alex replied.

“It’s fine; besides, she was in the bathroom when I got there”

“Maybe we can head over later?”

“You sure?”

Alex finished his first drink and reached for the second, his eyes darted around the room. He immediately ducked his head, attempting to hide which merely confused Kyle.

“Manes, what are you doing?” He asked.

“Hiding” he hissed as he considered dropping to the floor to take shelter under the table.

“Alex?”

“The guy with the bandana”

“What about him?”

“He’s… one of the two I didn’t fuck” Alex hissed.

Kyle looked over at the guy in question and frowned; he didn’t look like Alex’s type at all.

“Him? Really?” Kyle asked.

“Just… let me know when he’s gone” Alex slipped from the chair and hurried off to the bathroom, leaving Kyle very confused. Fortunately one of his co-workers was quick to join him by sitting in Alex’s vacated seat.

“This so isn’t your scene” Elani said to him.

“I gate crashed, okay?” Kyle replied.

“Why?”

“For Anna, I kinda like her and wanted to see if she was maybe interested in going out with me”

“Ah”

But Kyle was staring at the bandana guy, his eyes following him as he moved about the room. No, Alex shouldn’t be hiding from this guy!

He excused himself and went looking for his friend; he found Alex hiding in the hall just past the restrooms.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked him.

“No” Alex replied.

“Come on, at least give me the cliff notes”

“Things got awkward and I tried to leave; he tried to stop me… there was a scene and Guerin intervened”

“What?” Kyle gasped “Alex, how could you not tell me this?”

“Because I was embarrassed, okay? I was on a date and  _ Michael  _ had to defend me; and I kissed him just to get the guy to leave… it was bad, awful, stupid, reckless, you name it”

Kyle reached for his hand and pulled Alex back into the bar but they didn’t return to the table. He dragged his friend up onto the stage, shoved the microphone into his hand and selected a song.

“Kyle, what are you doing?” Alex hissed.

“You need to show that guy up” Kyle replied “because he is  _ so  _ beneath you; you are  _ so  _ out of his league”

The music began to play and Alex glared at Kyle who simply smiled at him as he also took up a microphone.

“I know you know this one” Kyle said to him.

“ _ Where have all the good men gone, And where are all the gods? _ ” Alex began to sing “ _ Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds _ ?”

Kyle’s friends were on their feet, cheering Alex on though he still shot an occasional glare at Kyle. How could he possibly think  _ this  _ was an appropriate song for telling someone to fuck off?

“ _ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _ ” Alex sang “ _ He's gotta be strong; And he's gotta be fast; And he's gotta be fresh from the fight _ ”

Alex watched as Kyle reached a hand to the cute redhead he’d been eyeing earlier and pulled her onstage with them. They shared a microphone as they joined Alex on the chorus.

He hated to admit it but it felt  _ good  _ to sing again even if it was a cheesy pop song. Once the performance was over, he was approached by two different men who both asked for his number but Alex wasn’t on the prowl tonight and politely told them both he was already spoken for.

He noticed Kyle was in good company and decided to take his leave; Alex started towards the door and was almost outside when someone grabbed him. His instincts were to deck the guy but they were in public and his brain tried to tell him this man wasn’t a threat.

He looked into the eyes of his failed date and immediately tried to pull away.

“You’re a fucking tease” 

“Quinn, please let go of my arm” Alex remained calm and reasonable.

“You make me think you’re interested then you make out with another guy in front of me and now you’re prancing about like that, trying to seduce me with that voice?”

“This was nothing to do with you, Quinn… I was just having fun with some friends; now please back off and leave me alone”

Alex yanked his arm free, turned on his heel and stormed outside before remembering they’d arrived by taxi. He reached for his phone and arranged a lift when he heard a commotion from inside.

He told himself to stay outside; that whatever was happening had nothing to do with him. There was yelling then punches being thrown. He had to stay out of it.

A moment later, the door burst open as someone was thrown through it. Their body landed in an unsteady heap barely a foot from Alex. Shirt torn, hair a mess, cowboy hat askew was Michael Guerin.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat as he moved to help him up. At first Michael tried to pull away, insisting he didn’t need help until he realized it was Alex trying to help him and he stopped fighting.

“Guerin, let me help you up” Alex said to him; his tone gentle yet insistent.

Michael allowed Alex to take his hand and help him to his feet. His nose was bleeding as was his lip.

“I’m fine” Michael declared.

“What happened?” Alex asked.

“The guy… said you were… playing hard to get”

“Guerin-”

“I heard him tell his friend that he was going to have you, no matter what and I… I just wanted to stop him”

“You got yourself beat up for me?”

“No”

“No?”

“I tried to beat some manners into someone on your behalf”

“Why would you do something like that?”

“You have to ask?”

They stared at each other for a moment until they were interrupted by the arrival of Alex’s taxi. He moved towards it, opened the back door then peered at Michael’s disheveled appearance and the blood on his face. He sighed to himself as he shook his head.

“Are you coming?” He called to him.

Michael looked up in confusion, blinked several times but cautiously moved towards the taxi. Alex held the door for him; Michael slid into the back seat and was joined a moment later by Alex who didn’t acknowledge him but told the driver the address of his place.

Alex didn’t say another word to Michael as he fidgeted with his phone, sent a text to Kyle to let him know he’d left for the night. The silence wasn’t exactly awkward but neither of them knew what to say to the other. They arrived at Alex’s home, he paid the driver and climbed out then waited for Michael.

A glance at Kyle’s car brought a frown to Michael’s face as he silently followed Alex inside. He let Alex guide him into the kitchen where he was pushed into one of the chairs and he knew not to argue. He watched as Alex opened the freezer then wrapped some ice in a dishcloth before pressing it to Michael’s swollen jaw.

He didn’t hiss, didn’t flinch, simply stared into Alex’s concerned eyes. Michael reached up, placed his hand on top of Alex’s to hold the ice in place but Alex immediately retracted his to reach for another. This he placed to Michael’s nose.

“Why did you do it?” Alex finally spoke.

Michael didn’t reply, wanting to blame the ice on his face and the fact that Alex wasn’t looking at him.

“I told you” Michael replied; his eyes drawn.

“You were defending my honor” Alex added.

“Not your virtue” Michael muttered. 

They both fell silent again as Michael held the ice to his lip and Alex pressed the one to his nose. It didn’t take long for the bleeding to stop.

“I heard you singing” Michael whispered. “And you said you wanted someone fresh from a fight”

Alex sighed as he retracted his hand once more but Michael reached for it.

“I didn’t mean it  _ literally _ ” Alex stated as he stared down at their hands.

“The guy was an ass” Michael added; he curled his fingers around Alex’s, “why would you ever go out with him?”

“He asked me” Alex half shrugged “and I’m single… it’s what single people do”

They both continued to stare at their joined hands, the way their fingers entwined. Still cold from the ice but Alex’s were warming due to the heat coming from Michael. He wanted to pull away but he also wanted to stay just like this. Alex also wanted to yell at Michael for his reckless behavior; he’d heard tales of the cowboy picking fights all over town for ridiculous reasons but tonight Michael’s actions were because of him… No, this wasn’t Alex’s fault but he felt responsible.

“So I’m not your ‘streetwise Hercules’ then” Michael continued “but you do toss and turn in your sleep”

“Have you been spying on me at night?” Alex asked him.

“You were always a restless sleeper… tossing and turning every five minutes” he paused, remembering “the bed in the airstream isn’t necessarily big enough for two”

“And here I thought you just liked holding me while  _ you _ slept”

“I do”

Michael’s eyes came up to meet Alex’s.

“But you always settled whenever I touched you,” he added. “Like you were… I don’t know… comfortable? Relaxed?”

“Safe” Alex whispered. “Sometimes I feel like I’ve spent years sleeping with one eye open; always expecting my dad to be looking for a late night punching bag…. Then  _ over there _ you never knew if a night attack would be the thing that woke you… and after my leg… for months I woke from phantom pains but those few weeks we had in secret, in your airstream… I don’t think I’ve  _ ever  _ slept so peacefully before”

“And now?”

“Now? Now I know what it’s like to sleep comfortably through the night” he subconsciously licked his lips “but not how to… get back to that comfort”

There was a shift in the air; both very aware of what Alex wasn’t saying. Michael wanted to squeeze his hand, offer reassurance, but he merely held Alex’s gaze. He reached with his other hand and brought the ice pack back to his swollen lip. They stared at each other for a long time; Alex’s eyes flickered between Michael’s orbs and his lips.

“Don’t think I didn’t appreciate what you tried to do tonight” Alex said, his eyes still focused on Michael’s lip “but I don’t need you fighting battles for me”

“He needed to be put in his place” Michael stated “the way he was looking at you, talking about you… the things he was saying… I just got so  _ mad _ and…  _ jealous _ ”

“Guerin-”

“The things he said he wanted to do to you… Things  _ I _ used to do; touch you, kiss you, hold you”

“Guerin-”

“I know I screwed up” Michael reached over, touched Alex’s chin. Alex blinked as he looked up and their eyes met. “I know I hurt you… You stood before me,  _ twice _ , and poured your heart out to me… At Caulfield when you wouldn’t leave me then again at my trailer when you started to compare yourself to your father”

“Guerin-”

“You’re  _ not  _ him, Alex” Michael continued “you never will be because you’re  _ you _ . The boy who saw me, not as a charity case but as a… a kindred spirit. That day in the toolshed, you made me believe there was a place for me here… That  _ someone _ in this World actually wanted me… I’d had sex before but as a means to an end, in some cases just a bed to sleep in that wasn’t my truck… but that afternoon, was like nothing I’d ever felt before. The way you smiled at me, touched me, kissed me” he could feel the tears threatening to fall but he wouldn’t let them “no one had ever made me feel wanted and loved before” he finally looked away “or since” he whispered.

Alex slowly reached up, grasped the makeshift ice pack and pulled it away from Michael’s lip. He leaned over and kissed him; a brief peck where he could taste the blood on his lips but it was over before Michael even realized it was happening.

“I once told you you were a miserable liar” Alex whispered “and you absolutely are… but when you drop the bullshit and speak from here” Alex placed his hand upon Michael’s heart “that’s what matters”

“I never meant to hurt you” Michael confessed “and I could spew a thousand excuses for why I did it… could blame poor judgement or the shock of Noah being an alien or Max’s death but it still comes down to  _ me _ .  _ I  _ made the choice to be with someone else because I thought it would hurt less. I told Isobel that  _ love _ was the worst thing to happen to me but that was bullshit… because you’re the  _ best  _ thing to have happened to me… Falling in love with you is the one thing I don’t regret doing… And, hurting you, pushing you away,  _ blaming you _ … I can’t take any of it back but I  _ can  _ spend as long as it takes trying to make it up to you”

“Guerin, it’s a two way street… Neither of us is completely innocent here but I don’t want to play the blame game either. There are much more important things to worry about then our complicated love lives”

Michael reached up and placed his hand on top of Alex’s which was still resting upon his chest. He was sure Alex could feel his heart racing.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Alex” Michael whispered “and I… hope I didn’t cost you your best friend”

“Maria and I have been friends for a long time; we swore we’d never let a guy come between us”

“I’m sorry”

“You’re not the first” Alex teased “junior high, he played the drums”

“Oh? So who got him first?”

“Liz” Alex chuckled.

“Thanks for uh for the ice” Michael said to him “and for not yelling at me for being so… reckless”

“Believe me, I wanted to yell” Alex admitted “but… Just because I didn’t need you to be my hero tonight, doesn’t mean I don’t need you at all”

Alex entwined their fingers as he held Michael’s gaze. 

“Can I…” Michael cleared his throat “can I stay here tonight?”

“Guerin-”

“I won’t leave the couch, I promise, I just… would feel better knowing you’re not here alone tonight”

“Alone? I have the best guard dog in Roswell”

“Oh really? You mean the one who didn’t even bark or come investigate when you got home? The same dog that’s been asleep on the couch since you pushed me into this chair”

“You’re the one who wants to sleep on said couch”

Michael placed his other hand on Alex’s cheek.

“Please, Alex?” He whispered “let me watch over both of you tonight”

“Okay” Alex softly agreed “but  _ please  _ shower first; you smell like someone poured stale beer all over you”

He smiled sheepishly; Alex sighed. Michael headed to the bathroom while Alex disposed of the ice then found some clothes for Michael to wear. He sat on the foot of the bed, Buffy curled up beside him as he waited for Michael.

A knock at the door caused him to look up and Michael stepped into the bedroom. Alex stared up at him, his heart racing at the mere idea of Michael being in his bedroom; their short lived ‘rekindled relationship’ had all taken place in Michael’s airstream.

He watched as Michael moved towards him then sank to his knees before him. Michael’s hand touched his knee and Alex felt the excited jolt in his body as Michael asked permission to help remove the prosthetic.

“Uh I should…” Alex got up, brushed past Michael and hurried into the bathroom.

Michael stayed on his knees, unsure what he’d done wrong but after a few moments he pulled himself onto the mattress. When Alex finally returned, he set himself down beside Michael then silently nodded his head.

No words were exchanged as Michael carefully removed the prosthetic limb and placed it aside. He stood, peering down at Alex and gently cupped his beautiful face in his hands, tilted Alex’s head back to look up at him.

“Goodnight, Alex” Michael whispered. He leaned down and placed a single kiss to Alex’s forehead.

Alex closed his eyes and allowed Michael’s kiss to linger upon his skin.

He opened his eyes when he felt Michael pulling away from him. Alex only allowed him to walk a single step before he grasped his hand and forced him to stop.

“Don’t” Alex whispered. “Don’t go”

“The couch is just down the hall-”

“Stay; stay here… with me… please?”

“Are you sure that’s what you want, Alex?”

They stared into each other’s eyes as the questions lingered in the air around them. Alex swallowed nervously but didn’t say anything, just continued to look into Michael’s eyes.

“I can be your hero, baby” Michael softly sang.

“I can kiss away the pain” Alex continued as softly.

Michael moved closer, cupped Alex’s face again then slowly leaned down to kiss him. Lips brushed gently, lingering in a soft kiss.

“Will you hold me in your arms tonight?”

His lip still swollen, stinging. Pain shooting through him as he claimed Alex’s lips again. Michael guided them both until Alex was settled comfortably in his own bed then he climbed under the covers with him. Their arms snaked around the other, both wanting to hold the other close. 

Alex buried his face in Michael’s neck and kissed the skin. He kissed a trail across his jaw before placing a single, gentle peck to his swollen lip.

“Did you ever think what you’d do if that guy  _ did  _ show up here to have his way with me tonight?” Alex whispered after Michael killed the lights.

“Sick Buffy on him” Michael replied as he held Alex close. “Then tell him you’re  _ mine _ ”

“I’ll have the ice waiting for the black eye he’ll give you”

“My hero”

They both giggled like innocent schoolboys as they settled in each other’s arms, Buffy curled up at the foot of the bed, watching over the two of them. 

No one came knocking or threatening but Michael stayed awake, holding Alex and vowing to find a way to move forward  _ together. _ He wasn’t going to risk losing him again. They’d taken the first step on the road back together and they could continue this path for a long time to come… but they’d get there, eventually,  _ together _ .

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For anyone still wondering, the song used is Bonnie Tyler ‘Holding out for a Hero’


End file.
